vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Kamerun4AfrikaClub (English Version)
The Kamerun4AfrikaClub e.V. (KAC) was brought to life in 2007 by young academicians under the initiative and direction of Akuma Saningong. The inaugural meeting was held on the 2nd of March 2007 and in April of the same the year the not-for-profit status of the association was officially recognised. Its registration by the courts was finalised in June 2007. At the moment, the association has got 68 registered members, whose annual dues and donations are being used to finance the projects of the organisation. Objectives of KAC e.V. The association has dedicated itself to the enhancement and well being of the poorest of the poor, predominantly children in the context of educational welfare and health care. These persons should be living in the improvised regions of our world where the primary focus will be in Africa and starting in Cameroon. As a first step to achieve these goals, the association has concentrated its efforts to make education accessible to children and teenagers in disadvantaged regions of Cameroon. Education is an invaluable human asset and shall give these children and young adults an enduring perspective for a better future. Besides, education will go a long way to fight the battle against poverty. Still, making education to the disadvantaged and the underprivileged accessible also helps in combating banditry, child labour and forced prostitution. Our concept is based on offering yearly stipends to selected candidates, who are predominantly children and teenagers from underprivileged families, orphans and half-orphans who cannot afford basic or advanced school education. Individual scholarships will be extended on the basis that the stipend beneficiary does not repeat a class. In Africa, many young people believe their future is bleak in the continent. The media reports constantly how young people risk their lives to emigrate to the western world - which to them is the Promised Land. Therefore, it is of pivotal importance to help enable these persons to see their country as a country with a future and to stay there with courage, dedication and engagement. Let us all contribute in assisting where it is possible and absolute necessary. Play your part in providing a bright future where hope and perspectives are missing today. We will immeasurably appreciate your support and hereby thank you for your interest. Our Structure The organisation has a democratic structure and its seat is in Essen, North Rhine-Westphalia (Germany). Regular members elect an honorary executive board. This board is answerable to the general assembly which is convened once a year. During this assembly, the annual report including the financial statement are being tabled which must be approved by the regular members. The board comprises of a president, vice president, secretary general, treasurer and a public relations officer. The branch office in Bamenda is ruled by an unsalaried board of directors whose members are appointed by the board in the headquarters. The branch office engages a coordinator who is responsible for the day-to-day running its activities (have a look at our structure). Timeline * 1989 August, The idea * 2007 2nd March The inaugural meeting 20th April Recognition of the non-profit making status of Kamerun4AfrikaClub by the tax and revenue office in Essen. 13th June The association was registered under reference number VR 4769 at the local district court in Essen. July On-site work and selection of 57 stipend beneficiaries by Akuma Saningong with the help of the field workers Akum Flevis and Dinsi Richard. 6th August Creation of an outstation bureau in Bamenda (Cameroon). 8th September KAC.e.V. homepage went online * 2008 We were awarded the third prize during the BruttoSozialPreis competition in Berlin organised under the patronage of the german Bundespresident Horst Köhler. The competition was under the banner “Deuschland Land der Ideen”, based on social marketing for not-for-profit organisations. * 2009 14th January Inauguration of the bureau in Bamenda with complete equipment. 3rd March Entry in the list for not-for-profit organisations with the privilege to receive fines from legal processes within the Federal Republic of Germany at the Court of Appeal in Hamm Weblinks * Homepage of Kamerun4AfrikaClub e.V. * Homepage of bruttosozialpreis.de Kategorie:Essen Kategorie:Afrika Kategorie:Arbeit & Bildung Kategorie:Gesundheit